


Lucid

by sciencefictioness



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Hypnos Got A Pussy, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: His father is away when he climbs out of the river.He finds Hypnos in his bed.He’s tangled in Zagreus’ blankets, mask pulled down over his eyes and hair messy around his face.  His robes are pulled loose, the fingers of one hand tucked between his thighs.  He often sleeps this way, as though it is a comfort.  His knuckles are still wet, his cheeks flushed.  He hasn’t been sleeping long.  The sight of Hypnos in his bed is familiar in a way that has Zagreus’ chest going tight.It is far from the first time he’s found Hypnos here.Zagreus leaves, again and again.  Every time, it is the first.Every time it is the last.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224





	Lucid

His father is away when he climbs out of the river. 

He finds Hypnos in his bed.

He’s tangled in Zagreus’ blankets, mask pulled down over his eyes and hair messy around his face. His robes are pulled loose, the fingers of one hand tucked between his thighs. He often sleeps this way, as though it is a comfort. His knuckles are still wet, his cheeks flushed. He hasn’t been sleeping long. The sight of Hypnos in his bed is familiar in a way that has Zagreus’ chest going tight.

It is far from the first time he’s found Hypnos here.

Zagreus leaves, again and again. Every time, it is the first. 

Every time it is the last.

Every time, he leaves Hypnos behind.

Then Zagreus comes home, and he is there waiting. It would be so easy to worship him; all Zagreus needs to do is close his eyes.

Sleep reaches for him so rarely.

Zagreus reaches for sleep even less.

It is easier when sleep is a physical thing, warm and pliant in his bed. Zagreus drops his spear to the floor and climbs up next to him; runs his thumb over Hypnos’ mouth. Drags his fingers over Hypnos’ cheekbones.

Slides them down his body. Presses them between his thighs. Hypnos makes a soft noise, knees falling wide at Zagreus’ touch. It will take more than this to wake him, if he wakes at all, but that’s fine. He is used to coaxing Hypnos gently into wakefulness. Used to taking what he needs, even when Hypnos refuses to rise and meet him. Either way, Zagreus is patient.

He can take his time. 

He runs the tip of finger up the wet folds of Hypnos’ cunt, watching the way he shifts into the contact. Zagreus cannot remember a time when he did not know Hypnos’ body this way. It has simply always been, the way he has always been. He presses into him, thumb rubbing circles over his swollen clit, watching more color rush into his skin. There is no point in delaying what he wants.

Zagreus settles between Hypnos’ thighs, curling his arms around them and licking into his cunt. His eyes fall shut as he sighs, moaning into Hypnos, tips of his fingers digging deep into yielding flesh as he holds on tightly. Hypnos arches. Breathes more heavily, hands twitching, chest rising and falling unevenly.

Hypnos sleeps, and sleeps, and sleeps.

Zagreus keeps going, laving at him until he makes a whimpery noise and comes over his tongue with nothing but a soft whine and a burst of warm, sweet slickness. Most days, it would not be enough to satisfy him. Most days, Zagreus would keep eating at him until he was shaking through his dreams.

Today, Hypnos feels so far away. 

Zagreus mouths up his body, tugging his robes this way and that to get at Hypnos’ smooth, sleep-warm skin. Sucks at the curve of his throat, pulling up bruises that will be long gone by the time Hypnos opens his eyes. 

Presses into his cunt, shoving his eye mask up to watch his lashes flutter but stay resolutely closed. Zagreus lays a palm on Hypnos’ face, letting the weight of it settle there, head lolling into him. Hypnos rocks gently with each of Zagreus’ movements, huffing out rough little breathes and making noises that don’t quite make it out of his throat. 

“Hypnos,” Zagreus murmurs into his jaw, into his mouth. Every ragged exhale is an apology. 

_ I am sorry I left you,  _ he says, dragging his nose through Hypnos’ hair. 

_ I am sorry I will leave you again,  _ he says, coming inside him, shuddering through the pitiful sounds he makes. He cannot stay. He cannot go.

Zagreus is nothing. Not a god. Not Hades’ heir. Not his mother’s son. He doesn’t deserve sleep.

He deserves Hypnos even less.

Zagreus presses their foreheads together, fighting for air and pressing soft kisses against Hypnos’ face. Even in sleep, he knows what Zagreus is doing.

He chooses to drift through it, and it is not Zagreus’ place to beg for the things he wants. He’ll take them with a spear, with a sword, with his fists.

He will take them in the quiet of his room, knowing Hypnos will always yield. 

Zagreus sinks back down between Hypnos’ thighs and latches back onto his cunt. The taste of himself is overpowering. He cannot own Hypnos, but something foolish and animal in him wants to try. 

He mouths at Hypnos until his jaw aches. He falls asleep there, sated and content and clinging.

Zagreus wakes up alone, well rested but wounded. Next time he sees Hypnos it will be after he has crawled up from the river.

Or, he will never see him again. He cannot stay. 

He cannot go.

Zagreus picks up his spear.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things, here or on twitter at scifictioness


End file.
